Veemon
Veemon is a Rookie Level Small Dragon Digimon, A recently discovered new species of Digimon. It is a surviving "ancient-species" which thrived during the Digital World's creation and it is able to "Armor Digivolve" using Digi-Eggs. Veemon is a combat species, possessing hidden potential and exhibiting tremendous power. Temperamentally, it is naughty and mischievous, but on the other hand it also carries a strong sense of justice. His skill is powerful with his combat and martial arts. He has a Digivolution line to Imperialdramon or UlforceVeedramon both as his Mega form. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Veemon digivolves from DemiVeemon to ExVeemon in lines 1 and 22. With the Digi-Eggs of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles, Veemon can, for one round, digivolve to Flamedramon, Raidramon, and Magnamon, respectively.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Ryo Akiyama begins with a Veemon in his party, a reference to Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, where he is partnered to one. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Veemon card, titled "PF AP Plus III", is a Rank 2 card which increases a Digimon's AP by 120.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Multiple Veemon are seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digital Monster D-Project Veemon is the Rookie of the Dragon's Nest Area. The Devidramon in Area 5 will turn into a Veemon upon defeat, who will digivolve to ExVeemon with a Paildramon and Imperialdramon in his party to fight the player in the postgame. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Veemon and Davis are sent to the V-Tamer world during a battle against Parallelmon, who had been kidnapping Tamers and their partners from various dimensions. There they meet Tai and Zeromaru, and Veemon shows off his Armor Evolutions while they track down Parallelmon. During the battle, Zeromaru and Veemon as Magnamon destroy Parallelmon, returning Davis, Veemon, and all of the captured Tamers to their respective dimensions. Digimon World 2 Veemon can digivolve into Veedramon or Flamedramon. Veemon cannot be found in the wild, and can only be obtained by DNA Digivolving two Champion Digimon, such as Greymon and Airdramon, or he can digivolve into Veedramon by DNA digivolving Megadramon and Airdramon to Veemon then train to EL11 to digivolve into Veedramon. Digimon World 3 Veemon is the only partner Digimon that is not available at the beginning. To obtain one as a partner, the player must get Veemon Digital DNA (or DDNA) from Paildramon, and then report to the DRI agent.The combined level of all three partner digimon must be lower than 30. Veemon is also sometimes seen in cities and in the Underground Network. The player can speak to him, but cannot battle him. He is also available as a card. He is a Rookie level Red-type with 4/4 stats and alongside Agumon is the second most powerful Rookie card (If you play three or more, you can summon Paildramon). The first time he can be found in Wind Prairie's exit to Kicking Forest. He will give you a sidequest for the tree kicking boots. To find him there you'll have to speak to the little boy kicking the trees in Plug Cape first. Digimon World 4 Veemon is one of the four starter Digimon. Dorumon can digivolve to Veemon at Level 16. Veemon can digivolve into Guilmon at level Its first attack is Petty Lightning. Digimon Battle Spirit Veemon appears as a default playable digimon who digivolves to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and as a main enemy digimon in the "Desert" level. Digimon Racing Veemon is one of the three characters who are locked. Instead of digivolving to ExVeemon, Veemon armor digivolves to Flamedramon. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Veemon digivolves from Chibomon, and can digivolve further into ExVeemon depending on its stats. He cannot be obtained in the wild, but must be matched over Wi-Fi to get the Serpent Egg, which hatches into Chibomon, then Veemon. Digimon Rumble Arena Veemon is a playable character, digivolving to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Veemon is one of the 13 Digimon that can be played at the start. He can digivolve to Flamedramon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Veemon appears in Login Moutain in Dusk/Dawn Veemon can digivolve into either ExVeemon at Lv23 with 120 Attack and 115 Spirit, or Veedramon at Lv 18 with 90 Attack and 340 Dragon Exp. You can Armor Digivolve Veemon to Flamedramon at Lvl 22 and with 2500 Dragon exp can Armor Digivolve with Digi-Egg of Courage, Magnamon at Lvl 40 and Holy Exp 10000 with Digi-Egg of Miracles. Digimon World Championship Veemon digivolves into Veedramon, Airdramon, Seadramon and Raremon, and digivolves from Tokomon and Koromon and can be found at S Bridge Valley. Attacks *'Vee Headbutt' (V-mon Head): Charges and headbutts the opponent with tremendous force. * : He windmilling both his arms and hits the opponent. *'Hopping Kick': Leaps forwards to kicks the enemy. Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Small Dragon Digimon Category:Dragon Digimon Category:Digimon species Category:Weekly Featured Articles